Shut up and Kiss me 5
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Harry and Draco are going to the Shrieking shack for a little fun. This story was requested by a reader, please enjoy. Rated M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

I give you Shut up and Kiss me 5 Part 1 of 2. I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling… damn… oh well. Please enjoy and review! This chapter was requested by a reader who wanted Harry and Draco to have some fun in the shrieking shack. I hope she gets to read it.

"I knew I'd find you in here." came Draco's low voice from behind Harry, nearly causing him to drop his stack of books.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed, setting his books on the small table in front of him.

"Looking for my boyfriend, have you seen him? Black hair, green eyes, incredibly dimwitted." Draco smirked, moving around to face Harry.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, probably trying to study for a certain Potions exam an evil greasy-haired Potions Master gave him." Harry answered, smiling up at the blonde Slytherin.

"Maybe he should come with me to a certain hideout and snog for a bit." Draco smirked back, stepping closer to Harry.

"That sounds nice and I'm sure your boyfriend would love it, but he really needs to study so his professor doesn't give him detention." Harry smiled faintly, backing into the table.

"He doesn't have to worry about it, I told his professor I was going to help him study." Draco continued, stepping even closer.

Harry could feel his cheeks begin to burn as they filled his blood, causing them to tint pink.

"Where exactly is this hideout?" Harry asked, looking up into Draco's blue gray eyes.

"It's a surprise, grab your books and come on." Draco answered, stepping away from him.

"Why am I bringing my books?" Harry asked shocked at the request, but gathered up his books all the same.

"I did tell Snape I was going to help you study, I have to study too so we should just do it together."Draco explained, like it was obvious.

"Oh." Harry blinked in confusion.

"Just come on scarhead." Draco sighed, leading him out of the library.

"All right all right, calm down Draco." Harry murmured, quickly following him past Madame Pince.

"How many books did you get?" Draco huffed, as he heard one of Harry's books drop to the floor.

"Only the ones I thought I'd need to help for the stupid exam." Harry said, trying to pick it up and still balance the ones in his arms.

"I got it, here give me some of those." Draco suddenly said, snatching up the book off the floor. He took several of the books off the top of stack in Harry's arms.

"Oh, thanks." Harry smiled faintly, as he followed Draco down the stairs.

"It's such a lovely day out, don't you agree?" Harry smiled, as they reached the grounds.

"I suppose." Draco muttered indifferently, gazing up at the light blue sky overhead dotted with puffy white clouds.

"Come on, it's not far." He added, heading towards a hill.

"Where are we…." Harry trailed off, recognizing the hill they were walking up.

"We're going to the shrieking shack, huh?"Harry asked, following Draco towards the tall Whomping willow at the top.

"Can't get anything by you Potter." Draco sighed, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"Why the shrieking shack?" Harry asked, as they stopped before reaching the Whomping willow.

"I told you it was a surprise." Draco said over his shoulder.

He set the books he was holding in the grass by his feet, and then took his wand from his back pocket.

"Immobulus!" He cried, aiming his wand at the tree.

It suddenly stopped violently thrashing its limbs and froze in place.

"Come on before the charm wears off." He smiled, picking up the small stack of books off the ground.

Harry didn't speak; he merely followed Draco to the trunk of the tree and tightened his grip on his books as he slid down the tunnel below the tree.

Draco quickly followed and tumbled on top of Harry's back, stirring a loud "Oomph1" from the both of them.

"Sorry about that Harry." Draco apologized, rolling onto his side.

"It's all right, I threw the books away from me so I wouldn't hurt myself landing." Harry said, pushing himself up.

"_Why didn't I think of that?_" Draco silently thought, cursing the obvious bruise the books no doubt caused on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Harry suddenly asked, moving closer to Draco.

"Yes, I'm fine." Draco muttered, ignoring the pain in his chest.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again, kneeling beside Draco.

"I might've bruised my chest, I didn't think to toss the books away I was afraid they'd hit you." Draco answered, looking up at Harry.

Harry simply smiled up at him.

"Let's get to the room where I can fix you right up." He smiled, helping Draco to his feet.

"What about your books?" Draco asked, glancing at the books all over the dirt ground.

"You matter more then some books." Harry smiled, ignoring the books all over the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

So Harry and Draco are finally in the Shrieking shack, I wonder what they'll do next.

Read on to find out for yourself, please review. 

"It doesn't look so bad, does it hurt?" Harry asked, as Draco removed his shirt to reveal his chest.

A faint bluish-gray bruise had formed in the very middle of his chest.

"It stings a little, know any spells?" Draco answered, looking up at Harry who was sitting beside him on the old mattress in the corner of the small room.

"It's just a small bruise, you'll be fine." Harry smiled, gently placing his hand over the bruise.

Draco flinched slightly at the movement, and then smiled when it didn't hurt as Harry pressed his hand more firmly against his chest.

"Hmm." Draco murmured, wrapping his hand around Harry's wrist.

He suddenly flopped back onto the mattress and pulled Harry down beside him.

Harry chuckled softly to himself, snuggling beside Draco.

"So what did you have planned once you got me here?" He asked, looking sideways up at Draco.

"I really didn't plan anything, I just thought it'd be nice to come and hang out with you." Draco answered on a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Seriously? You didn't have anything in mind, just wanted to be alone huh?" Harry continued, closing his eyes.

"Yeah." Draco said simply, folding his arms up behind his head.

"Then what are we going to do?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked, sitting up beside him.

"This." Harry smiled, cupping Draco's chin with his fingers.

He tilted Draco's head and gently pressed his lips against Draco's, smiling as Draco pressed his lips firmly against his own.

"Shirt off now." Draco growled breaking their kiss.

Harry silently obeyed the order, he tugged at his shirt and then tossed it across the room.

Draco smirked his approval at the sight of Harry's bare torso.

"Now pants." Draco ordered, smirking as Harry stood to his feet.

"Hold on." He suddenly said, making Harry freeze.

He shifted to kneel in front of Harry's legs and smiled to himself as he quickly undid the button and zipper revealing Harry's white boxers.

"Ahh… Draco." Harry moaned, as he felt Draco release him from his boxers.

Harry grabbed onto Draco's shoulders as he took him deep into his warm, wet and welcoming mouth.

Draco moved his mouth up and down Harry's steadily growing cock, feeling it get harder the more he sucked and licked.

"Ahh…" Harry squirmed as he felt Draco slick his hole with a lubrication spell.

Shifting himself to stand, Draco quickly undid his own zipper and slipped off his jeans and boxers.

"Much bloody better." He sighed, smiling when Harry gazed down at the hard shaft sticking proudly out between Draco's pale thighs.

"Ready for me?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded his answer, kissing Draco firmly on the lips.

Harry gently wrapped his hand firmly around Draco's hard cock and stroked it up and down a bit, making his boyfriend moan in pleasure by the small action.

"Lie down." He growled, pushing Harry towards the mattress.

Harry silently obeyed once again and laid himself down onto the mattress and looked up at Draco.

"You look incredibly sexy, love." Draco growled, kneeling down between Harry's legs.

Draco moved closer and gently thrust inside Harry, causing them to both moan in pleasure at the movement.

He slowly pulled back out making Harry moan at the feeling of Draco's hardness sliding out of him.

"Faster!" Harry pleaded, looking up at Draco between his legs.

Draco merely smirked at him as he lifted Harry's legs up and hooked them over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around them to keep his balance.

Harry moaned and writhered beneath Draco as his thrusts quickened, driving deeper and faster inside Harry's arse.

"Ahhh!" Harry cried out as Draco's hard cock brushed his spot.

Draco knew what the cry meant, he had hit Harry's special spot and concentrated on hitting it every time he thrust into him.

"Oh yes! Draco… right there, that's it!" Harry moaned as Draco continued to thrust in harder, hitting his spot repeatedly.

"Bloody hell Potter, you're going to make me cum." Draco moaned, thrusting faster and harder.

"Uhnnn Draco… go faster!" Harry moaned loudly, feeling Draco thrust faster.

"Like this baby?" Draco smirked, hitting Harry's spot just right.

"Ahhhh…." Harry moaned.

"Draco… could you…umm" Harry said, gesturing at his swollen cock.

"I'm happy to oblige love." Draco answered, gently wrapping his hand around Harry's shaft.

"Oh your hand feels so good." Harry moaned as Draco began to work him up and down.

Keeping a steady pace thrusting inside Harry, Draco worked on Harry's cock in his hand.

"Oh… Harry… I'm… Harry!" Draco cried out, feeling his hot seed fill Harry.

"Uhnn Draco, a little faster." Harry begged, feeling his own release get near.

Draco continued pumping Harry's cock, storking it faster and faster.

"Ahh… Draco!" Harry cried out as his seed sprayed over Draco's hand and his stomach.

"Love you Harry." Draco smiled lying down on top of him, laughing as he realized he'd get all sticky from Harry's cum.

"Love you too Draco." Harry sighed, kissing Draco's forehead.


End file.
